thejohnnyianfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kingdom of The Surfers
The Kingdom of The Surfers was the land of the Surfers, who were part of the Poor People. They were, just like all other nations except for The Sunling Empire, destroyed at the end of The Fifth Cryptokanian War. Government The Kingdom of The Surfers was led by a king who had absolute power. Every 500 years he was elected in a tournament to see who had the best control of water and who was worthy of being king. No king has ever died. A spell is placed on every king which made water protect them. The king kept the population in check by encouraging water sports. Area The Kingdom of The Surfers was located in Oceania on Earth. This was a very good location because they were surrounded by oceans and no land could easily get to them. Population The Kingdom of The Surfers had a population of 357 billion. The ethnic groups were as follows: # Poor People: 92.3%, 329.511 billion. # Otakus: 3.8%, 13.566 billion. # Weeaboos: 2.9%, 10.353 billion. # Sunlings: 0.4%, 1.428 billion. # Slavs: 0.3%, 1.071 billion. # Cryptokanes: 0.3%, 1.071 billion. Military The military of The Kingdom of The Surfers largely consisted of ships and water soldiers. Because of the Surfers' control of water, this was a natural decision. No nation could ever conquer them, The Sunling Empire being the natural exception, because of their amazing navy. It was led by 36 admirals whose fleets were all positioned on different parts of the seas to protect their land. History The Kingdom of The Surfers was after The Kingdom of Africa the second to drop out of the Poor People unification. They created the nation and laws. They never fought in any war besides The Fifth Cryptokanian War. This was largely because of their neutrality and philosophy. Their nation remained prosperous until the end of The Fifth Cryptokanian War when they were destroyed with the rest of the universe except for The Sun. List of Leaders # The Surfer King Olly: Year 1 of 20 001 XP - Year 3 of 20 001 XP # The Surfer King Larry: Year 5501 of 20 000 XP - Year 1 of 20 001 XP # The Surfer King Jordi: Year 5001 of 20 000 XP - Year 5501 of 20 000 XP # The Surfer King Harold: Year 4501 of 20 000 XP - Year 5001 of 20 000 XP # The Surfer King Renard: Year 4001 of 20 000 XP - Year 4501 of 20 000 XP # The Surfer King Gerald: Year 3501 of 20 000 XP - Year 4001 of 20 000 XP # The Surfer King Brad: Year 3001 of 20 000 XP - Year 3501 of 20 000 XP # The Surfer King Chad: Year 2501 of 20 000 XP - Year 3001 of 20 000 XP # The Surfer King Alvin: Year 2001 of 20 000 XP - Year 2501 of 20 000 XP # The Surfer King Simon: Year 1501 of 20 000 XP - Year 2001 of 20 000 XP # The Surfer King Bill: Year 1001 of 20 000 XP - Year 1501 of 20 000 XP # The Surfer King Tom: Year 501 of 20 000 XP - Year 1001 of 20 000 XP # The Surfer King Maddy: Year 77 of 20 000 XP - Year 501 of 20 000 XP Category:Nations